Zakład
by Gray-chaan
Summary: Miyuki przegrywa zakład z Kuramochi'm. Co się dzieje?


_**Pokojówka**_

_**Miyuki **_ _**w tym shocie **_**_jest_**** niższy **_**od**_** Kuramochiego **_**. Miłego czytania.**_

Kilka dni temu Kuramochi założył się z Miyukim. Miyuki przegrał zakład i teraz musi nałożyć strój pokojowy i się pokazać w stołówce.

Kuramochi czeka na Miyukiego aż wyjdzie z pokoju.

Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły. Miyuki stał w stroju pokojowym z złączami rumieńcem na policzkach. W tej chwili Kuramochi miał w głowie jedno słowo „Kawaii".

\- Naprawdę muszę? - spytał się cicho Miyuki.

\- Tak musisz.- przyznana pewnie Kuramochi.

Miyuki nie zaakceptował więc Kuramochi zaczął iść prowadzić do stołówki.

Miyuki się potykał z powodu butów na głównych obcasie.

Gdy wchodzili do stołówki Miyuki potknął się i prawie upadł. Na szczęście Kuramochi złapał go zanim spotkał się z podłogą.

W taki sposób pojawia się w dość dziwnej sytuacji i wszyscy w stołówce to widzieli. Inaczej mówiąc Miyuki był przytulony do klatki piersiowej Kuramochiego. Gdy Miyuki zorientował się w sytuacji zrobił czerwony jak pomidor i odepchnął się od Kuramochiego.

Nagle Jun wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem.

\- Hahaha ... Miyuki ... jesteś cały ... czerwony! - mówi Jun próbując powstrzymać śmiech lecz mu się nie udaje.

\- N ... Nie jestem czerwony! - zaprzeczył Miyuki. Kilka osób zaczęło chichotać.

\- Jesteś i fajny strój.- powiedział Yuki.

Miyuki znieruchomiał. Po chwili spojrzenia w dół całkowicie zapominając o tym, że ma na sobie strój pokojowy.

Gdy sobie przypomnę jeszcze bardziej zarumienił i schował się za Kuramochim.

Kuramochi zachichotał.

\- Słodkie, ale ... - myślał - Przegrałeś zakład i miałeś się pokazać, a nie chować za mną.-powiedział Kuramochi.

Miyuki wyszedł z wahaniem za Kuramochiego. Na jego twarzy nadal widniał duży rumieniec.

\- Dobrze, że nie ma dzisiaj Sawamury i reszty pierwszaków. Gdyby mnie w tym zobaczyli skoczyłbym z dachu. - powiedział cicho Miyuki, lecz wszyscy usłyszeli jego wypowiedzieć.

\- Nie przesadzaj, Miyuki. Wyglądasz w tym naprawdę słodko.- powiedział radośnie Kuramochi.

Miyuki znowu się zarumienił.

\- Z ... Zamknij się! - krzyknął zażenowany.

Kuramochi uśmiechnął się.

\- Czyżbyś się zawstydził? - spytał żartobliwie Kuramochi.

\- Nie!

\- Tak.

\- Nie!

\- Tak.

\- Zachowujecie się jak kłócąca się para.- obejmować Zono.

Kuramochi i Miyuki zrobili się cali czerwoni.

\- Zono! Przestań takie bzdury gadać! - Kuramochi krzyczy zbliżając się do Zono.

\- Ale to prawda.- potwierdził Shirasu.

\- Z ... Zamknijcie się! - krzyknął Miyuki, jąkając się z zażenowania.

Miyuki był tak czerwony że dojrzały pomidor autor: pozazdrościł.

\- Miyuki?

\- Co ?!

\- Dlaczego się tak denerwujesz?

Miyuki nie odpowiada idąc do stolika, potykając się co kilka kroków.

Wszyscy byli zdziwieni zachowaniem Miyukiego.

Kuramochi podszedł do niego zaniepokojony.

\- W porządku? - spytał się.

Miyuki nie zaakceptował.

\- Miyuki! Odpowiedz! - krzyknął już zdenerwowany Kuramochi.

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku jestem po prostu zmęczony.- przyznane Miyuki wstając.

Kuramochi stał przed Miyukim.

Nagle drzwi do stołówki zostały głośno otwarte. W drzwiach stał Sawamura, Furuya, Haruichi i reszta pierwszaków.

Sawamura wybuchł śmiechem zauważając co ma na sobie Miyuki.

\- Nie mieliście być na wycieczce? - spytał Zono.

\- Skończyła się wcześniej niż przypuszczaliśmy.- przyznanym cicho Haruichi.

Przez chwilę było słychać tylko śmiech Sawamury.

\- Dlaczego Miyuki-senpai jest tak ubrany? - spytał Furuya.

\- Przegrany zakład z Kuramochim.- przyznany Jun.

Miyuki i Kuramochi nadal stali na siebie ignorowanie sytuacji.

\- Haha ... Nieźle Kuramochi-senpai! - krzyknął Sawamura mocno uderzająca Kuramochiego w plecy, powodując, że przewróciłeś prosto na Miyukiego.

Nastała chwila ciszy. Kuramochi otworzył oczy, które zamknął podczas upadku, a pod nim zobaczył Miyukiego syczącego z powodu lekkiego bólu. Szybko wstał proponując pomoc Miyukiemu wciąż leżącemu na podstawie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał gdy Miyuki złapał go za obsługę przyjmującą pomoc.

\- Ile jeszcze razy usłyszę dzisiaj to pytanie? - spytał się żartobliwie Miyuki.- Tak w porządku.

Sawamura nadal śmiał się, gdy nagle dostał kopał od Kuramochiego.

Kuramochi naprawdę martwił się o Miyukiego, a Sawamura nie pomagaał.

\- Zagramy w dwadzieścia pytań? - spytał się Kuramochi.

Wszyscy się zgodzili i zaczęli grę.

Pomiń czas

Było już po dziesiątej w nocy, gdy Kuramochi i Miyuki nadal grali z wersją w dwadzieścia pytań.

Miyuki siedział obok Kuramochiego, nadal w stroju pokojówki.

Miyuki był już zmęczony jego powieki były ciężkie. Po kilku chwilach Miyuki zasnął na ramieniu Kuramochiego.

Kuramochi spojrzał na ramię, by zobaczyć opierającego się o nim śpiącego Miyukiego.

Kuramochi patrzył na niego przez chwilę. Nagle usłyszał chichot.

Kuramochi zignorował to i podniósł Miyukiego w stylu ślubnym.

Podziel się rumienili, a inni śmieli na tej grupie.

\- Zaniosę go do pokoju.- powiedział i wyszedł ze stołówki.

Gdy dotarł do pokoju położył Miyukiego na łóżku i zdał mu buty.

Kuramochi myślał że Miyuki wygląda naprawdę słodko.

\- Dobranoc, Miyuki. - szepnął całując Miyukiego w czoło.

Miyuki uśmiechnął się przez sen. Kuramochi zachichotał i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Miyukiego w głębokości, szczęśliwym śnie.

_**End**_


End file.
